Obi
| image = | gender = Female | affiliation2 = Shiranui Household | occupation = Leader | relatives = Hansode Shiranui (Relative) Hakama Shiranui (Relative) Hanten Shiranui (Relative) | manga debut = Volume 19, Chapter 160 | image gallery = yes }} Obi (帯), real name Hanhaba Shiranui (不知火 半幅, Shiranui Hanhaba), is the leader of the Shiranui Household, currently stationed at the Shiranui Village. Personality Obi is very work-orientated, congratulating Hansode Shiranui on a job well done, before handing her her next assignment. Despite her small stature, Obi is much older than she looks, as Shiranui voices her surprise that Obi had not yet retired. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, page 10 Obi is highly respectful of the Kurokami Group, showing concern for Medaka Kurokami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, page 18 Obi seems most interested in preserving the legend of Iihiko Shishime; releasing him to get rid of Medaka and Najimi Ajimu, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 11 despite that Hanten Shiranui founded the Shiranui Household to create his replacement as Ajimu's double. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 7 Appearance Obi is very small, being the same height as Shiranui. She has short, light blue colored hair that angles away from her face and blue eyes. Obi wears a dark blue kimono with a yellow sash, out of which sticks a small, flower-shaped ornament. Plot Unknown Shiranui Arc Obi greets Shiranui when the younger woman returns to the village. She congratulates her for her work as Medaka's double, before handing over her next assignment. Upon learning that Medaka and some others are trying to reach the village, Obi worries for the Kurokami Group's heir. Obi watches on as Shiranui is prepared for her new role. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 161, page 1 After the students from Hakoniwa Academy defeat their doppelgangers, Obi arrives to congratulate them. She introduces herself, and asks how Medaka solved the earlier puzzle. After Medaka explains her solution, Obi bows in respect. Obi introduces the next game - tag. She starts counting down but Medaka punches her instead, saying that there is no need to play the game if the demon is defeated. Obi acknowledges Medaka's answer as correct and lets the group inside the village. Upon Zenkichi Hitoyoshi's comment that the village looks normal, Obi replies that it is nice to hear so, as it means their disguise is working. Obi tells Medaka's group that if they really want to know what the village's true goal is, they should take the middle path. Ajimu asks if they are not protecting the Kurokami family; Obi turns back and states the Shiranui Village is protecting the world. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 161, pages 8-12 Arriving at the gate of the mansion, Obi gives Medaka the final test: predict what the final question is, in ten seconds. Medaka believes there is no question; Obi reveals that Medaka is correct, and questions whether or not Medaka is human. As they approach Shiranui's room, Obi informs them that the Shiranui they knew no long exists, as she has a new mission. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 161, pages 14-18 Obi is pleased with Shiranui's response to her friends, noting that the girl is the embodiment of the Shiranui Village. At their refusal to leave however, Obi orders Kairai Kugurugi to bring them tea, while she goes to check on Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, pages 1-4 A short time later, Iihiko brings Obi back to the room by using her body to break through a wall. Though bloodied and being dragged around by her leg, Obi smilingly tells Iihiko to entertain their guests. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, pages 16-19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, page 1 When Misogi Kumagawa tries to attack Iihiko, Iihiko uses Obi's body to bat Kumagawa aside. Still unperturbed, Obi reveals to Medaka that Iihiko was the first man Ajimu couldn't win against. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 8-10 When Medaka acquiesces to Ajimu's order to flee, she takes everyone else in the room with her, including Obi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 12-13 Medaka carries the group to Ajimu's jeep. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, page 18 Obi and Kairai observe Medaka as she enters Altered God Mode to fight Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, page 2 She is surprised when Medaka attempts to use Judo against Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, page 8 When Shiranui tries to get Iihiko to stop beating Medaka, Obi reminds the younger woman that all that has happened is her fault, as she still holds attachments to Hakoniwa Academy. Obi is surprised when Medaka halts Iihiko's beating on her own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, pages 15-16 When Iihiko is struck by an electrical surge, Obi demands that the culprit reveal himself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, page 18 Hearing Shiranui identify the members of the Thirteen Party, Obi dismisses them as worthless small fries. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 4 She is shocked however to witness their combative abilities. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 6-7 Obi is mystified by the behavior of Oudo Miyakonojou and Mizou Yukuhashi, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 9 but awed by their Abnormalities in action. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 12-13 After Medaka and company escape on an armored truck, Obi and Kairai climb back to solid ground. Obi is surprised by Iihiko's insistence that he and Medaka will cross paths again. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 19-20 Back at the village proper, Shiranui and Obi are redressed, Obi commenting that they will need to use makeup to cover Shiranui's wounds. She tells Shiranui not to blame her, as releasing Iihiko was the only way to stop Ajimu and Medaka. At Shiranui's response, Obi grins, saying that even Medaka would give up if she were see Shiranui's eyes. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, pages 10-11 Sometime after Shiranui leaves, Obi calls Kumagawa's cell phone, and asks for Shiranui. Shiranui tries to explain to Obi that Fukurou Tsurubami did not want her as a double, but Obi is already aware. In the midst of beaten doubles, a bloodied Obi warns her that Iihiko is coming for her and to run for it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 176, pages 16-18 At the same time as the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony, Obi is seen drinking in the Shiranui Village with Hanten and Iihiko. She voices her surprise that Hanten saved Medaka, since he is supposed to be the non-human who is just there. Obi decides to close down Shiranui Village, as the hero they were preserving was defeated by a commoner. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, pages 18-19 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Obi confronts Medaka at Hakoniwa Academy as part of the 100 Flowers Run, along with Iihiko and the rest of the Shiranui family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 18-19 Obi stands back as Medaka defeats the other members of the Shiranui family. She is surprised Shiranui lets Medaka past, and asks the girl what she said to her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, pages 3-5 Her message to Medaka is an invitation to the Shiranui Village. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Abilities Illusionist: Obi appears capable of creating illusions; when attacked by Medaka, she disappeared in a burst of smoke, then reappeared several feet away seemingly unharmed, despite having coughed up blood earlier. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 161, pages 10-11 Trivia *The members of the Shiranui family are named after articles of clothing. Obi is a sash for traditional Japanese dress. Hanhaba is a half-width obi. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shiranui Household